Week 4 Seminar Notes
Seminar Outline 1. HOUSEKEEPING (17.30-17.50) - CRITICAL CASE STUDY & TASK SHEET - PARTICIPATION TASK SHEET 2. INDIVIDUAL RAT (17.50-18.05) 3. TEAM RAT (18.05-18.25) 4. CHALLENGES (18.25-18.30) - ONLY IF REQUIRED 5. LECTURE INPUT & "WHY" QUESTIONS - ISSUES FROM READINGS/RATs (18.30-19.00) 8. ACTIVITY/APPLICATIONS (19.10-20.15) Key Seminar Points, Ideas and Information History of Australian Multiculturalism - "White Australian" policy after WW2, which sought politics of assimilation --Cgzed 06:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) - 1970s Government policies were established that defined Multiculturalism as: values of inclusive cultural diversity, right to express cultural identity, meeting need of diverse ethnicities, "home-building", there was an emphasis on the economic aspect of Multiculturalism policies. --Cgzed 06:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) - The 90's saw an elitist backlash, expressing feeling against "forced Multiculturalism" (1996) and patronising relations of consumers & feeders of Multiculturalism, Multiculturalism was equated to "culture capital" - backlash against it, charges of Elitism --Cgzed 06:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) - The MV Tampa Incident (2001) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tampa_affair and 911 (2001) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/September_11,_2001_attacks created Fear of the "Other" --Cgzed 06:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Cosmo-Multiculturalism describes the notion of a global, mobile, affluent, consumeristic and transnationally connected society. --Cgzed 06:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Cultural-Capital describes possessed knowledge in/about a culture. Cultural-Capital it creates cultural prestige (in some context) and cultural authority. It further describes the way one behaves and engages in a culture; and it asserts dominance and power over those that lack it. It runs the threat of "symbolic violence" on others, it is collective and a product of tthe dominant hegemonic system within a society.--Cgzed 06:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Cultural capital is the index of a person's capacities and tastes, associated with institutionalised, dominant power structures and is problematic not in and of itself but because it is unequally distributed in society. It also brings advantages to those who possess and enables with institutionalised, dominant power structures. Symbolic Violence - is using culture capital against someone, eg. in embarrassing or humiliating them. --Cgzed 06:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Glossary Multiculturalism: simply it means celebration of the diversity of cultures in a society. This diversity ususally brought about by immigration. People with different social and cultural backgroups live together. Of course, it is inevitablly hard to achieve absolutely equality among each other because of the gap between rich and poor, and lack of understanding and tolerance. Also, Massey states, the feeling of being invaded and dislocated is not an unfamiliar one for colonized peoples, or for marginalized groups. What is unusual in this current mood of time-space compression, however, is that the power of the first world feels under threat. (Duruz, 2000, p.291) Cosmopolitanism: The idea that all human beings, regardless of their political affiliation, do (or at least can) belong to a single community, and that this community should be cultivated. Different versions of cosmopolitanism envision this community in different ways, some focusing on political institutions, others on moral norms or relationships, and still others focusing on shared markets or forms of cultural expression. The philosophical interest in cosmopolitanism lies in its challenge to commonly recognized attachments to fellow-citizens, the local state, parochially shared cultures, and the like. (Taken from the website of Pauline Kleingeld and Eric Brown) Taken from "Cultural Capital and Diversity" reading - p 1' " ...Hage's notion of cosmopolitan capital is insufficiently' Bourdieusian..." '' '''Bourdieusian: ''I am finding it difficult to find a definition on this term - I would like to discuss this in class... '' Taken from p 510/p2 of "Cultural Capital and Diversity" reading " ....the multiculturalism of migrants rights '''vis a vis' the nation state..." '' Vis-à-vis in English most commonly means "with regard to" or "in relation to" - Wikapedia Taken from "Identity Grazing" p 292 ".'..its rising house prices accompanied by the incremental creep of' gentrification..." '' '''Gentrification, or urban gentrification, is the change in an urban area associated with the movement of more affluent individuals into a lower-class area. - Wikapedia Taken from "Identity Grazing" p 293 "....James notes a third trend-'''food creolization'..." - '' ''food creolization - what is this?? Again difficult to find a definition'' Social processes influence changes in food culture. globalization, modernization, urbanization, and migration influence food culture changes through computerization, commodification, delocalization, and acculturation. From the Website I showed above, there is an article talks about food culture. As it mentions, "food creolization" is a form of cultural blending in which a mix of ingredients, styles and influences come together in a single meal. The trend is most familiar in certain fast food outlets—chips served with curry sauce, for example, or an Italian pasta sauce served on jacket potatoes.